Dulce pecado
by kris joannie
Summary: ¿qué pasa cuando quebrantas una ley de Dios? te condenas. Uno de los mandamientos de Dios dice:"no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo", yo jamás lo hice, hasta que ella apareció en mi vida, Isabella Black es la esposa de mi mejor amigo y socio Jacob Black, ella es la que me hará pecar y se convertirá en mi dulce pecado.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginación.

capítulo dedicado a Zaida...gracias por ayudarme con esto!

—

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

¿Qué pasa cuando quebrantas una ley de Dios? Te condenas, cuando la vi por primera vez, con su cabello castaño cayendo en hondas sobre su fina cintura y ojos color chocolate, me prendé de ella. Ella era Isabella Black, la esposa de mi mejor amigo y socio Jacob Black, me la presentó en la inauguración de nuestra nueva compañía, ambos accionistas mayoritarios de dicha empresa, éramos amigos de años, siempre compartimos todo, menos una mujer.

Una de las leyes de Dios dice _"No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo"_, nunca lo hice hasta que ella apareció en mi vida, ella se convertiría en mi dulce pecado, el día de la fiesta mientras Jake hablaba por el micrófono, agradeciendo a todos por haber asistido, yo me quedé en la mesa con Isabella y Carlisle, mi padre, quien también era accionista de esta empresa, yo la miraba de reojo mientras ella se miraba las puntas del pelo, por lo que sé, las mujeres lo hacen cuando están aburridas.

—¿Me disculpas un momento hijo? Tengo que ir con Andrew —mi padre se levantaba de su asiento y me miraba fijamente, yo ya conocía esa mirada, Andrew era mi tío y quería comprarle las acciones a mi padre, pero él no quería vendérselas—. Un gusto conocerte Isabella, espero volver a verte pronto —dijo y le besó la mano.

—Igualmente Carlisle, espero verte pronto —ella se despidió de mi padre con una sonrisa y él inmediatamente se perdió entre las mesas del salón.

Ella se puso a girar su copa de vino, se veía demasiado sexy con ese labial rojo y ese vestido, de pronto clavó sus ojos sobre los míos y sonrió.

—¿Es así en todas las inauguraciones? —preguntó mirando a Jacob, que seguía hablando sobre cosas de la empresa.

—Sí, él es el que habla —le dije pensando que se refería a su marido, ella soltó una risa dejando su copa sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre su codo derecho, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

—No, no te hablo de Jake, te pregunto si las inauguraciones siempre son así de aburridas —ella me miraba a través de sus espesas pestañas rizadas, apenas habíamos cruzando dos palabras y ella ya estaba causando estragos en mí.

—Bueno, las inauguraciones siempre son así, ¿nunca asististe a una? —le pregunté antes de darle un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

—No, es la primera vez que Jake se digna a traerme, soy modelo, no tengo mucho tiempo para las cosas de mi marido —seguía sonriendo de esa forma sexy, pronto las personas estallaron en aplausos, con la charla no me di cuenta de que Jake había terminado de hablar y bajaba del podio.

—Bien amigo —dijo Jake agarrándome por el hombro—. Todos están emocionados, pero quieren escuchar al segundo accionista mayoritario, te necesitan ahí arriba Cullen.

Sonreí asintiendo, subí al podio y comencé a decir mi discurso, de vez en cuando dirigía mi mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban Jacob e Isabella, terminada la ceremonia, que duró hasta la madrugada, me fui a mi apartamento, Jake se fue hace dos horas en la compañía de la mujer que me quitó el sueño, no sólo esa noche, también las once siguientes.

**Bella pov**

Cuando Jake por fin accedió a llevarme a la dichosa inauguración fui de compras con mi prima Alice, ella sabía qué debía ponerme para esa ceremonia, debía ir como la mujer de uno de los dos accionistas mayoritarios de la corporación Cullen-Black.

—Alice, necesito algo sexy, pero no atrevido, ¿de acuerdo? No te sobrepases —le advertí antes de entrar en _**Prada**_.

—No te descontroles, sé que sigues nerviosa y preocupada de no ir lo suficientemente elegante, pero diablos, a ti todo te queda hermoso, ya verás que encontramos algo lindo para ti —decía mi prima mientras caminamos por los colgadores, de pronto vi un vestido color negro puesto en un maniquí, di vueltas en el vestido, tenía la parte de atrás abierta y no tenía escote, las mangas eran de encaje y bordado en la parte inferior, la falda era corta, hasta arriba de la rodilla, me encantó el vestido y ese era el que tenía planeado llevarme, pero mi prima y sus caprichos me lo negaron, Alice escogió un vestido rojo corto y ceñido, tenía escote, sin mangas y tirantes de color negro en los hombros con un delgado cinturón que hacía juego.

—¿Qué te parece? Creo que es precioso y te quedará divino, pruébatelo —no era una pregunta, era una orden.

—Vi otro vestido y sé que ese me quedará mejor que este, ¿qué te parece si le das un vistazo? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, muéstrame el otro vestido —dijo de mala gana, así que fui y le pedí a la encargada un vestido negro como el que había visto en el maniquí, ella me lo entregó y cuando Alice me vio se quedó sin habla.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirí orgullosa de cómo lucía en mí.

—Te ves fantástica —dijo sin aire—. Nos lo llevamos.

Yo sonreí triunfante, me quité el vestido y compramos unos tacones de doce centímetros de alto, eran fantásticos, al terminar las compras fuimos a casa, Alice me ayudó a arreglarme y a las siete con cuarenta salimos de casa con jake, nos llevó nuestro chofer Paul. Al llegar a la recepción Jake me presentó a todos como su esposa, llevábamos tres años de casados y esta sería la primera vez que asistiría a una de sus reuniones, me presentó a Carlisle Cullen, uno de los accionistas de dicha corporación, también a Emmett, Rosalie y a su gemelo Jasper Cullen que eran hijos del señor Cullen, a Victoria y James, grandes empresarios, la administradora de los Cullen se llamaba Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton integrante de la sociedad y, por último, a su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen.

Él era un hombre con unos orbes verde esmeralda hermosos y muy profundos, cabello cobrizo y piel bronceada, llevaba un hermoso traje gris plata que resaltaba sus ojos. En la reunión nos la pasamos hablando sobre muchas cosas, hasta que Jake decidió que era hora de irnos.

—Gracias por acompañarme amor —dijo Jake cuando me abrazaba por la cintura, apretándome contra él.

—De nada cariño, me encantó, espero que no sea la última vez que asista —le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

—Claro que no, tú dime y yo te llevaré —se acercó a mí, me besó y yo jalé su cabello para profundizar el beso, me besó con más fuerza y nos dirigimos a la habitación a medida que ambos nos quitábamos la ropa, nos separamos un momento para recuperar la respiración.

—Te amo —susurró contra mi cuello mientras sus manos soltaban el broche de mi sujetador, yo le rascaba la espalda haciendo que él gimiera contra mi cuello, se sentó en la cama y yo me puse a horcadas mientras le quitaba la camisa, él besaba uno de mis pezones, lo succionaba, lamía y mordía mientras jugaba con sus dedos con el otro, yo tiraba de sus cabellos mientras se me salían jadeos, joder, el sexo con Jake siempre era bueno.

Cuando terminó de jugar con mis pechos fue besando mi clavícula y mi cuello, yo bajé la cabeza para besarle en los labios, él recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus manos y sentía debajo de mí su erección y mi humedad provocada por sus besos.

—Te necesito dentro, ahora —le dije con voz ronca por el placer, él rió y me giró sobre su cuerpo mientras lo besaba salvajemente, tiró de mis bragas dejándome una pequeña sensación de ardor, pero nada comparado al deseo de sentirlo en mí, entonces una de sus manos bajó a mi sexo, introdujo dos dedos y yo arqueé mi espalda—. Mierda Jake, no me hagas sufrir más —le imploré loca por el placer que me estaba dando, me miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, sonrió y me besó con furia, yo me aferré a él como si de ese beso dependiera mi vida, pronto sentí algo duro entrar en mí. Gruñí contra sus labios, fui perdiéndome en el placer a medida que embestía con más fuerza contra mí, sentía que podía tocar las nubes con los dedos, este había sido el mejor sexo que Jake me había dado en el año, cuando llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo sentí como vibraba y su calor se vaciaba en mí, me besó dulcemente en los labios y se ponía a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y yo cruzaba mi brazo por su pecho, poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Prada: Tienda de ropa de diseñador en Londres.

* * *

y bueno, después de todo aqui va el primer capítulo, gracias a todas por las recomendaciones, espero les haya gustado...

gracias a **T****ecupi **por los reviews y su apoyo en este tiempo, también gracias a mi beta por ayudarme a empezar un lago camino...

besos a todas! :D

¿reviews?...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama y enredada en las sábanas, miré a mi costado y no había ni rastro de Jake, entonces sonó la ducha y supuse que él estaría en el baño, sentí un gran alivio en mi pecho y luego me levanté, me puse una de sus camisetas y bajé a prepararme el desayuno, mi estómago me lo pedía a gritos.

Estaba volteando los hot cakes sentí los brazos de Jake rodearme, puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y pegó su duro pecho a mi espalda, sonreí al sentir susurros en mi oído.

—Buenos días hermosa —dijo mientras regaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

—Buenos días amor —respondí mientras ponía los hot cakes en dos platos con fruta.

—Eso se ve delicioso —me halagó girándome para besarme.

—Lo sé, soy deliciosa —aseguré causando que soltara una carcajada.

**Edward pov**

Dos semanas y media. Dos semanas y media pasaron desde la última vez que la vi, desde que empecé a soñar con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y sus ondas de pelo café, estaba mal y yo lo sabía.

Mierda, estaba completamente jodido.

—¿Estás bien hermano? —preguntaba Emmett, quien se encontraba frente a mí cuando todos salieron de la sala de juntas, dejándonos solos.

—No Emmett, no estoy bien —respondí frotando mi cara con mis manos, él se sentó en una silla y me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Tanya está dándote problemas? —preguntó mientras se reía sonoramente.

—Es otra mujer —dije frustrado.

—Pues sea quien sea te tiene muy mal, mírate, parece que no has dormido en un mes —exclamo y sonaba divertido ante mi desgracia.

—Ya casi es un mes —aseguré cerrando mi carpeta de trabajo, apoyándome sobre el respaldo de mi gran sillón y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo—. No sé qué hacer hermano, ni siquiera la he tocado y me tiene loco.

—¿Será que el casanova más frío que he conocido se ha enamorado al fin? —preguntó enarcando sus dos grandes y pobladas cejas.

¿Amor? Yo jamás sentí amor por ninguna mujer, excepto por mi madre y quizá mi novia, Tanya.

—Cállate Emmett, el amor no existe, es una metáfora de felicidad compartida, sólo eso.

—Bueno, señor sin vida, ¿entonces qué te pasa? —Emmett cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, él no se iría sin antes sacarme la información, lo hacía siempre.

—No sé hombre, lo que sé es que necesito sacármela de la cabeza como sea —pasé mis manos por mi cabello despeinado—. Tengo mucho trabajo para estar con estas cosas.

—¿Has intentado ir con alguna mujer que te ayude? Ya sabes, sacarte el estrés.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado?, he conocido nueve mujeres en esta semana, sin contar que para eso tengo a Tanya, sabes que las mujeres no son problema para mí, pero eso no basta —dije estresado, esto me volvería loco más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Entonces qué te impide hacerlo si las mujeres no son problema para ti? —remarcó lo último con una imitación de mi voz—. Además tu novia está de viaje.

—No es fácil Emmett, ella es diferente.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —volvió a preguntar con un poco de seriedad, pensé un momento antes de responder, Emmett era mi hermano y podía contarle todo.

—Es la esposa de Jake —respondí mirándolo a los ojos y el rostro de Emmett reflejaba asombro, no se lo esperaba.

—¿Isabella Black? —preguntó atónito por mi respuesta y yo asentí, soltó aire y se derrumbó en el sillón—. No lo puedo creer.

—¿Piensas que yo sí? Jake es mi mejor amigo, eso está mal, las mujeres nunca fueron problema para mí, ya te lo dije, pero con ella no Emmett, está prohibida.

—¿Por qué te fijaste en ella entonces? —mi hermano se veía confundido, ni siquiera yo sabía porque demonios lo había hecho.

—No tengo la más mínima idea Emmett, lo único que sé es que cuando alguien se me mete de esa manera en la cabeza no estoy tranquilo hasta tenerla —estaba empezando a descargarme con mi hermano, si seguía así todo terminaría mal.

—Piénsalo bien, tú lo dijiste, no puedes hacerlo —Emmett se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla me miró—. Piénsalo hermano, no te dejes llevar por tus instintos, recuerda que la empresa está en juego —y diciendo eso salió, yo me quedé pensando por un minuto. Claro que la empresa estaba en juego, si conquistaba a Bella mi amistad con Jacob terminaría y romperíamos todo tipo de trato, la sociedad se destruiría y con ella la empresa, mi padre nunca me lo perdonaría.

**Jake pov**

El sábado por la noche tenía una reunión con la sociedad y sus afiliados al cual Edward asistió, eso resultó un alivio total. Terminando la reunión Edward y yo fuimos a un bar a tomar unas copas por nuestra amistad.

—Salud, porque prospere el negocio y la sociedad Cullen-Black sea la mejor de Londres —levanté mi copa en alto y Edward la chocó.

—Salud —respondió cuando llegaron la novia de Edward y su amiga Kate, yo ya conocía a esa rubia de ojos hermosos y sonrisa que atrapaba, además de un cuerpo escultural.

—Hola Eddie —decía Tanya al momento que besaba a Edward en los labios y este la tomaba por la cintura.

—Hola Jake —me saludó Kate, quien traía un hermoso vestido verde.

—Hola Kate, ¿cómo has estado? —le pregunté al momento que la rodeaba por la cintura.

Sin decir nada ella pegó sus labios a los míos y nuestras lenguas comenzaban una danza salvaje, entonces oí la risa de Tanya, me separé de Kate y miré a Edward, quien besaba a Tanya en el cuello y ella reía a causa de las cosquillas.

—Vamos a otro lado amor —me susurró Kate al oído, cuando se ponía así me volvía loco.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana Edward, si Bella llama dile que había reunión —me despedí de él y giré inmediatamente, jalando a Kate por el brazo, salimos y la llevé en mi auto hasta su departamento, que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

**Bella pov**

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, me había quedado dormida leyendo _La ladrona de libros_, me levanté del sillón y una brisa helada entró por la gran ventana de la sala, la cerré y me di cuenta que estaba sola, la señora Marlen se había marchado ya.

Subí hasta mi habitación y no había rastro alguno de Jake, debería haber llegado hace dos horas, sin duda se había ido con alguna mujer, esta no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Sin decir nada alisté unas mudas de ropa y las metí en mi bolsa, me abrigué ya que era invierno y hacía mucho frío y decidí conducir hasta la casa de Alice.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde para ir de compras —una muy somnolienta Alice abrió la puerta, bostezando.

—Perdón si te desperté —me disculpé, no me gustaba molestarla, pero esto era de suma urgencia, ella me dejó pasar y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de su cocina.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿peleaste con jake de nuevo? —preguntó sirviendo café en dos tazas.

—No, pero pasará pronto —le dije molesta, esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre para él, salía cuando quería y se le olvidaba de que tenía mujer.

—¿Se fue de fiesta otra vez? —preguntó con un bostezo y yo asentí, bebiendo de mi café.

—Sí, se le está volviendo costumbre no regresar a casa temprano —respondí molesta y ella lo notó.

—¿Crees que se fue con alguien? —preguntó como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

—Sí Alice, Jake está viéndose con otra mujer —tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo al recordar aquella vez que llegó en estado de ebriedad apestando a un perfume que no era mío.

—Tranquila, sé que tienes razones para desconfiar de él...

—Tengo razones y pruebas, pero quiero encontrarlo con las manos en la masa, lo amo, pero no le voy a perdonar que me engañe cuando se le antoje —la interrumpí levantando un poco la voz por lo molesta que estaba.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar a tu marido a las dos de la mañana? ¿No prefieres a ir a bailar conmigo y olvidarte que tienes marido como él lo hace? —me ofreció abriendo sus ojos a modo de súplica, Alice quería salir y yo tenía ganas de hacerle lo mismo a Jake.

—Está bien, tu idea me parece perfecta, salgamos —le respondí y ella sonreía ampliamente, hoy sería una noche para recordar.

Nos arreglamos bastante bien y salimos a _**Fabric**_, el lugar estaba más lleno que de costumbre por ser fin de semana, Alice me dirigió a una de las muchas pistas de baile que habían allí y comenzamos a bailar, pronto llegaron hombres que nos pedían bailar, algunos muy guapos, no lo voy a negar, en eso llegó un moreno que bailó con Alice y un musculoso de cabello negro rizado bailó conmigo, a medida que bailábamos nos pusimos a hablar.

—¿Vienes seguido? —preguntó acercándose a mí para que pueda oírle mejor.

—No, no mucho —respondí alzando la voz por encima del sonido de la música, él asintió sonriendo—. ¿Tú vienes seguido? —pregunté y sonrió.

—Sí, soy amigo de los dj residentes de aquí —dijo mirando arriba.

—¿Conoces a _**Tyrant**_? —pregunté sin creérmelo, _**Craig Richards**_ y _**Lee Burridge**_ eran los dj más famosos de _Fabric_, estar un sábado por la noche escuchando sus mezclas con ellos era sinónimo de una noche inolvidable.

—Sí, ¿quieres que te los presente? —me ofreció estudiando mi rostro, yo me quedé sin habla—. Vamos —dijo girando y arrastrándome entre la gente que bailaba en la pista, subimos arriba y en cuanto dejaron de pinchar, Emmett, como me había dicho que se llamaba, me presentó a los dos mayores genios de _Fabric_.

—Hola chicos —empezó Emmett llamando la atención de ambos—. Quiero presentarles a una amiga, ella es Bella, Bella, ellos son _Tyrant_ —nos presentó y mi corazón latía a mil.

—Un gusto Bella —saludó Craig estrechando mi mano y yo sonreí como una adolescente enamorada que veía a su ídolo por primera vez.

—Hola Craig, soy una gran fan —dije mirándolos a ambos, ellos vieron mi emoción y me sonrieron ampliamente.

—Tienes buen gusto —habló Lee—. ¿Quieres regalarnos una foto? Sería una pena no tener ningún recuerdo tuyo.

Yo asentí emocionada, Emmett nos sacó la foto, primero con el celular de Lee y luego con el mío, yo tampoco me iría sin ningún recuerdo de ellos.

—Fue un placer conocerte, debemos volver —se despidió Craig regresando a la cabina.

—Un gusto Bella, gracias por apoyarnos —Lee me dio un beso en la mejilla y, despidiéndose de Emmett, entró con su compañero.

Por lo visto la noche no terminaría aún.

Al bajar de allí con Emmett nos dirigimos al bar, tenía mucha sed.

—¿Eres Isabella Black? —preguntó Emmett mientras bebía un Martini.

—Sí —respondí reticente, no quería hablar de Jake.

—Perdón, no te reconocí, soy Emmett Cullen, hermano de Edward. Nos conocimos en la inauguración.

—Lo siento, con todo esto no te reconocí, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿cómo está Jacob? —el nombre que menos quería escuchar ese día salió de sus labios.

—La verdad es que estoy buscándolo, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Sí, lo vi hace tres horas cuando acabó la junta de asociados de Cullen-Black society.

¿Tres horas? Jake me la pagaría muy caro.

—Por supuesto, voy a llamarle, ¿me disculpas? —me levanté del banco y me dirigí hacia el baño, allí saqué mi celular y, buscando su nombre en mi lista de contactos, encontré el de Edward Cullen, quizá él sabía dónde estaba Jake, así que le llamé ya que mi esposo no contestaba.

—Edward Cullen —respondió con tono serio.

—Hola Edward, soy Bella.

—Bella —su voz sonaba emocionada—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿pasa algo con Jake?

—No Edward, estoy buscándolo, no llegó a casa y quería saber si tal vez estaría contigo —dije mientras mordía la uña de mi dedo pulgar, se calló por un momento y luego respondió.

—Sí, lo vi en la junta esta tarde, pero después no supe de él.

—Muy bien, seguiré buscando, gracias.

—De nada, adiós.

—Adiós —colgué completamente furiosa, sabía que Jake estaba con otra, pero eso se acabaría pronto.

* * *

Fabric: Una de las discotecas más importantes de Londres.

Lee Burridge: Dj residente en Fabric.

Craig Richards: Dj residente en Fabric.

Tyrant: Nombre que utilizan Lee y Craig para sus sesiones conjuntas, centrándose en el house, convirtiéndose en lo mejor de Fabric.

* * *

!nuevo capítulo! :D nenas estoy feliz n.n estoy en aprietos por tener que ser la jefa de mi grupo de estudio...quita mucho tiempo pero no me quita las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

saludos a todas las que leen mi fic...es un gran comienzo ;) .

¿dudas, preguntas, recomendaciones? no duden en mandar reviews :3 ¡las quiero! :*


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginación.

—

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Bella pov**

Me apoyé en el lavabo, miré mi reflejo en el gran espejo del baño y allí estaba una Bella que empezaba a despertar, una Bella con miedo a perder lo que ama, una Bella que tiene miedo de ser abandonada. Respiré hondo y salí al encuentro de Alice, vine a divertirme y eso haría.

**Jacob pov**

Desperté en los brazos de Kate, el sol entraba por la gran ventana de su habitación y miré el reloj. Mierda, ya era tarde, Bella seguro estaría enojada conmigo por no haber llegado ayer, no importa, ya se me ocurriría algo mientras manejo, me levanté de la cama y me puse la ropa que encontré regada por el piso, Kate seguía dormida, sin hacer mucho ruido me dirigí hasta su lado de la cama, le di un beso en la frente y salí con apuro. Al llegar a casa estaba vacía, no había nada más que el libro de Bella sobre la mesita de café, subí a mi habitación con esperanza de encontrarla allí, pero nada.

En parte lo agradecí, así no tendría que buscar alguna excusa, me fui a duchar y luego bajé a la cocina a prepararme un café, lo necesitaba, después de un momento escuché la puerta abrirse y seguida de ella una risa.

—Adiós Alice, gracias por traerme, llámame cuando llegues —se oía la voz de Bella, quien parecía muy feliz, ¿de dónde venía a esta hora?

Salí hasta encontrarme con ella en la puerta de la sala, al verme borró su gran sonrisa, no me dijo nada, subió las escaleras y yo la seguí. Entró en la habitación, puso su cartera sobre la cama y giró hacia mí.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño y ella se rió en respuesta.

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió poniendo su rostro serio.

—Por si lo olvidas Bella, tengo todo el derecho de saber dónde estuviste —le dije furioso sujetando su muñeca, pero ella se zafó de mi agarre.

—Suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo que yo hice ayer —ella puso mirada desafiante y entonces entendí, ¿acaso bella se había enterado de Kate? No era imposible, eso sólo lo sabían Edward y Tanya.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Isabella? —alcé mi voz, estaba sacándome de quicio.

—Cállate Jacob, tú haces lo que quieres y nadie dice nada, así que tranquilízate —me fulminó con la mirada, giró y se dirigió hacia el baño haciendo sonar sus tacones por toda la habitación.

Yo me quedé ahí, pensando, Bella habló como si supiera que la había engañado, esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

**Bella pov**

Entré en el baño y me encerré, no tenía ganas de estar con él. Encendí la ducha y dejé que el agua me relajara, de repente el rostro del amigo de Jake se me vino a la mente, Edward Cullen, recordé cuando fue la última vez que lo vi, suspiré al recordar su sonrisa y la forma en la que me veía cuando giraba mi copa de vino.

El golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡Demonios, ahora no! Cerré la ducha y me envolví en una toalla, salí del baño con el pelo mojado, haciendo que gotas de agua se derramaran en la alfombra, provocando un leve sonido de goteo.

—Bella —volvía a usar su tono dulce de siempre, pero esta vez no le serviría.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondí lo más fría posible.

—¿Estás molesta amor? —preguntó acercándose a mí mientras elegía mi atuendo.

—Aléjate —le dije realmente molesta, no quería que me tocara sabiendo que tocó a otra mujer anoche.

—¿Qué te pasa Bella?, ¿estás molesta porque llegué tarde? —preguntó y me dieron ganas de reír, creía que era una idiota, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

—No estoy molesta porque llegaras tarde —me puse una camiseta y un pantalón que hacían juego con un gran abrigo—. Estoy molesta porque no llegaste —le dije y lo empujé, él abrió sus ojos como platos, eso lo delataba y él lo sabía—. Ya basta, deja de mentirme, sabes que no soy estúpida —continué diciendo con voz dura, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Lo siento nena, no volverá a pasar —él me miró con gesto arrepentido, pero yo no me dejé, estaba acercándose a abrazarme, pero le puse un puño en el estómago, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

—Si esto vuelve a pasar —le dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Se terminó, yo sé que tienes otra —él se tensó bajo mi puño—. Acaba con ella antes de que yo lo haga contigo, te lo advierto —le solté y sin mirarlo me fui de allí, pensar en Jake tocando y regalando mis besos a otra me dolía terriblemente, estaba al borde del llanto, pero no iba a llorar, odiaba verme débil.

Caminé hasta el jardín, me senté en una silla para exteriores que había allí y me abracé las piernas con los brazos, esto hacía que quisiera volver a casa y ver a mis padres, los extrañaba mucho, quisiera estar entre los brazos de mi madre y escuchar las palabras de mi padre, pero era imposible, tendría que dejar todo, incluso mi carrera como modelo, para ir con ellos, viajar a América de nuevo no era cosa fácil.

Sentí una gota resbalar por mi mejilla e inmediatamente me la limpié, entonces sentí un par de manos sobre mis hombros.

—Déjame jake —le dije pero no me escuchó—. ¡Aléjate! —le repetí en un grito.

—Tranquila amor —era la voz de la persona a la que necesitaba mucho en esos momentos, giré para verla y ahí estaba mi madre con una sonrisa, esta vez las lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos, no veía a mi madre hace tres años.

—Mamá — le dije y me lancé a sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

—Mamá, te extrañé —sollocé en su hombro y ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Tranquila mi amor, entremos, tu padre quiere verte —puso mi cara entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Me levanté y entramos en la casa, en la sala estaban Jake y mi padre, Charlie no había cambiado nada.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás princesa? —mi padre se levantó y corrí hacia él, ahora me sentía completa.

—Papá —estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar llorar.

**Edward pov**

Llevé a Tanya a su casa y durante el camino de vuelta a casa me acordé de la llamada que recibí anoche.

La voz de Bella angustiada por Jake, me preocupa que ella esté sufriendo por mi amigo, sonó mi teléfono, sacándome de mis recuerdos y contesté sin mirar la pantalla.

—Edward Cullen —dije con voz severa, odiaba recibir llamadas en domingo.

—Edward, necesito tu ayuda —pidió un muy preocupado Jacob.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?

—Bella sabe que tengo una amante, acaba de amenazarme.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

—No lo sé, creo que su prima Alice tiene algo que ver en esto —dijo y sonaba muy molesto.

—Tranquilo, ¿ya intentaste persuadirla?

—Bella no es tonta hermano, acaba de decirme en la cara que si sigo viendo a Kate la perdía a ella y yo no quiero dejarla —como lo sospechaba, Bella no es nada tonta.

—Te toca decidir, no vayas a perder a tu esposa por una aventura, puedes arrepentirte.

—Estoy pensándolo, si te llama y pregunta por mí dile que no me viste desde ayer —su pedido era comprensible, lo entendía, aunque me sentía culpable por ser el que tapaba su infidelidad.

—No te preocupes hermano, no te vi.

—Gracias Edward, te debo muchas.

—Hablamos después, adiós.

—Adiós —se despidió y cortó la llamada.

El rostro de Bella vino a mi mente, un flashback de ese día, sus mechones de pelo, su labial rojo, su copa de vino, su vestido, su voz ayer por la noche. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de mi mente, no dejaba de ser la mujer de mi amigo y el muy tonto estaba engañándola.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, estuve yendo y viniendo de mi oficina, revisando papeles y entrando y saliendo de reuniones.

El jueves en la tarde me reuní con Tanya, mi muy mimada novia era una de las chicas más sexys de Londres, ella y Bella eran las dos modelos más cotizadas de las empresas de moda londinense, acababa de llegar de un viaje y la llevé a cenar.

—Te veo ausente amor —Tanya acariciaba una de mis manos mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

—Perdón, prometí no pensar en trabajo hoy —era una excusa, no podía decirle a mi novia que pensaba en otra mujer.

—Tranquilo mi vida, he estado pensando que te vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

—Acabas de llegar amor —le dije sosteniendo sus manos.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir contigo a algún lugar, quizá visitar a tus padres sea buena idea, me gustaría verlos.

—¿Mis padres Tanya?, ¿no quieres ir a Australia, México, Rusia? —ella me puso un dedo en los labios.

—Entonces visitemos a mis padres —¿sus padres? Si fuera a ver a sus padres entonces querrían casarme con ella y recién llevábamos tres meses saliendo.

—Está bien amor, vamos a ver a mis padres — le di una pequeña sonrisa, tendría que viajar a América a visitar a mis padres. Perfecto.

Al terminar de comer la llevé a pasear por el Hyde Park Corner mientras caminamos tomados de la mano y estaba nevando, era una época muy bonita, aunque muy fría.

A anochecer Tanya me pidió llevarla a su departamento ya que estaba cansada y mañana tenía trabajo, yo acepté sin reclamar, ya que estaba en las mismas que ella.

—

No podía dormir, así que encendí mi gran plasma y me tendí en la cama, cambié y cambié de canal y no hallaba nada interesante. Cuando encontré un anuncio de televisión de un nuevo perfume donde salía Bella sobre un yate vestida con un traje de baño, se veía sexy.

Dios mío, quería sacarme a esta mujer de la cabeza y aparece en todas partes, frustrado apagué el plasma y arrojé el control por algún lugar, como predije, no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de muy mala gana a las seis, me di una ducha, al salir me tapé la parte baja con una toalla mientras contestaba mi teléfono, miré la pantalla.

—Buenos días madre, ¿cómo estás?

—Edward Anthony, ¿qué costumbres son esas de dejar a tu madre sin saber nada de ti? —me reprochó con voz dulce.

—Tranquila mamá, sólo no tenía tiempo, es todo —puse una mano en mi cadera y miré por la ventana a la ciudad cubierta de nieve.

—Edward, mi vida, deja de trabajar de esa manera y ven a visitar a tu madre que tanto te extraña.

—¿Y qué pasó con el bestia de Emmett?, ¿te ha llamado?

—Edward —dijo con tono severo—. No llames a tu hermano de esa manera.

Yo reí y otra risa se oyó a mis espaldas, giré y Emmett me quitó el teléfono de las manos y yo quedé pasmado, demonios, Emmett entraba en mi casa como si fuera dueño de ella.

—Hola mamá —saludó mi hermano y pude oír el grito de emoción de mi madre, ya que Emmett alejó el teléfono de su oído e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Mi vida, ¿cómo estás? —mi bruto hermano puso el teléfono en altavoz.

—Sigo aquí mamá —le dije con tono serio.

—Perdón cariño, es la emoción, hace mucho que no los veo.

—¿Y por qué no viniste a la inauguración de la sociedad con mi padre? Rosalie y Jasper vinieron con él —ellos tenían diecisiete años, eran unos niños a quienes mi madre quería mucho, los adoptaron cuando tenían cinco, mi madre los amaba, sobre todo a Rosalie, ya que ella siempre quiso una niña y no pudo tenerla.

—He estado pensando en ir a verlos, pero no es buen momento —Emmett y yo nos miramos, intranquilos. Luego de un minuto de miradas con mi hermano mi madre soltó una pequeña risa—. Tranquilos, no es nada grave —mi madre se oía sonriente al otro lado de la línea, al escuchar aquello suspiré aliviado, mi hermano se quedó hablando con mi madre mientras yo me vestí para ir al trabajo, miré mi reloj al salir de mi habitación luciendo un hermoso traje color plomo con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris.

Traje que mi madre me regaló y que me encantaba.

—Adiós mamá, Edward te manda muchos besos —Emmett sonreía con gesto burlón, me las iba a pagar.

—Adiós madre, te amo —le dije y Emmett borró su sonrisa.

—Adiós amor, cuídate y no trabajes demasiado, te adoro y a ti también mi oso. Los dejo, que Rose y Jasper deben ir al colegio.

—Está bien mamá, adiós —cogí mi teléfono de la mesita donde lo puso Emmett.

—Vete, debo irme al trabajo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan gruñón? —se calló un momento y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer—. Ya lo recuerdo, siempre eres así —y pegó una carcajada tan grande que hizo eco en toda la casa.

—¡Cállate ya Emmett! —grité fastidiado—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?

—¿No puedo visitar a mi gruñón hermano? —preguntó y levantó sus dos cejas.

—Ya alargaste demasiado la visita, ahora adiós —le hice un gesto con la mano y él arrugó la nariz.

—Me tratas muy mal Edward, te acusaré con mamá —se quejó como cuando éramos niños, recordé el carrito que papá me compró y no quise prestar a mi hermano, ese breve recuerdo hizo que sonriera—. Misión cumplida, te hice sonreír.

—Ya cállate y vámonos, se nos hace tarde —giré hacia la puerta asegurándome de llevar todo conmigo antes de ir al trabajo.

* * *

¡nuevo cap! jejeje :) perdón la espera pero no tuve mucho tiempo...espero que el capítulo les guste, por el momento me voy a ausentar...voy a hacer cambios en mi vida.

gracias otra vez a mi beta Zaida, en serio nena gracias :)

gracias a las que me pusieron en favoritos, y las que siguen mi historia, prometo no defraudarlas :D.

también agradecer a: **E****smeralda C, maleja twihard, tecupi **por sus reviews...las quiero ;)

nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3

¿reviews?...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Capítulo 4**

Entré en la zona de parking, me monté en el ascensor, que empezó a llenarse conforme subía y bajé en mi piso. Angela, mi secretaria, estaba esperándome.

—Buenos días señor Cullen —dijo mientras me miraba a través de sus gafas.

—Buenos días Angela, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? —pregunté caminando mientras ella me seguía.

—Tiene junta con la señorita Jessica Stanley, el señor Mike Newton y su hermano Emmett a las diez, almuerzo con su padre en el _Rhodes Twenty Four_ al mediodía, lo llamaron del _City Bank Plc_ para avisarle que el señor Matthew depositó el dinero a su cuenta… Y el señor Andrew Cullen llamó.

Frené en seco y giré para verla.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Hace media hora —respondió, asustada por mi expresión.

—Está bien —cerré los ojos y puse mi mano en el puente de mi nariz, quería controlarme, pero no me agradaba para nada mi tío Andrew—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, la señorita Tanya llamó para avisar que vendrá a las tres de la tarde.

—Entonces a trabajar, tenemos un largo día —le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla, ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada mientras asentía.

Me metí en el despacho y empecé a revisar mi correo, juntas, invitaciones, inauguraciones, lo mismo de siempre. Suspiré frustrado, quería distraerme, pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a Bella.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Dime —contesté de mal humor.

—El señor Andrew está en la línea —respondió y suspiré.

—Pásamelo —pedí con tono seco.

—Edward, pensé que nunca lograría hablar contigo —oír esa voz después del daño que le causó a mi padre me ponía de los nervios.

—Tío Andrew —saludé con educación cuando lo único que quería era gritarle.

—Necesito hablarte sobre algunas cosas de la sociedad.

—Según sé tú no perteneces a la sociedad —mi voz sonaba cada vez más dura.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ser miembro —era el colmo del cinismo por parte de mi tío, no le bastó con destruir a mi padre, ahora quería destruirme a mí.

—Me temo que eso no es posible —respondí, estaba llegando al borde de mi paciencia—. Discúlpame tío, tengo reunión en diez minutos, debo dejarte.

—Está bien, saluda a Esme de mi parte —eso bastó para rebasar mi límite y, sin decir nada, colgué.

Cogí mi pelota para control de estrés y empecé a estrujarla con mi mano, liberando toda mi tensión, el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mi meditación.

—Edward Cullen —respondí enfadado y sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Te encuentras bien amor? —Tanya sonaba preocupada. Mierda, lo que me faltaba.

—Tranquila, sólo es la presión, tengo una reunión en diez minutos. ¿Cómo estás?

—Sé que prometí visitarte hoy, pero tengo trabajo y me temo que no iré a verte, prometo ir a tu casa el sábado en la mañana y quedarme allí todo el fin de semana.

—Está bien amor, tranquilízate, ya nos arreglaremos.

—Muy bien mi vida, debo dejarte, estoy en medio de la grabación de un anuncio, besos.

Hablar con Tanya me tranquilizó un poco, estaba loco por ella desde que la conocí cuando tenía diecinueve años, ambos vivíamos en Londres y sus padres son amigos de los míos, siete años después le pedí ser mi novia y tres meses más tarde estoy con esta hermosa mujer.

El sonido del teléfono volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—Dime Angela —respondí un poco más tranquilo.

—Señor, la junta ya va a comenzar.

—Gracias, ya salgo para allá —agradecí y, sin esperar que respondiera, colgué.

La junta con mi hermano, la administradora y otro socio transcurrió normal, hablando de balances, ajustes, prioridades y algunos asuntos más, a mí no me gustaban las reuniones, siempre las odié.

Al medio día salí para encontrarme con mi padre en _Rhodes Twenty Four_, mi lugar favorito, mi padre siempre me llevaba allí de pequeño.

—Papá, no quiero arruinar el almuerzo, pero debo hablar contigo de algo que pasó esta mañana.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y empecé a explicarle lo sucedido con Andrew, mi padre dejó de lado su comida y me arrepentí de habérselo contado.

—Sabes que fue lo que pasó con Andrew hace mucho tiempo, ten cuidado, a veces puede ser persuasivo, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí —su voz sonaba moderada, pero sabía que estaba incómodo.

—Lo sé y no dejaré que nos arruine —levanté mi copa en gesto de brindis y él respondió, su humor cambió y nos entretuvimos en otras pláticas.

Cuando terminamos de comer lo llevé al hotel donde se estaba hospedando y luego lo llevé al aeropuerto, pues tenía que volver a casa. Al igual que a mí, no le gustaba dejar a mamá sola.

—Hablaré con Andrew y me aseguraré que no pueda mantener contacto contigo —hablaba calmadamente mientras agarraba del puente de su nariz con sus dedos—. Sólo llámame si vuelve a molestarte.

—No te preocupes, saluda a mamá, a Rose y a Jazz de mi parte y diles que pronto iré a visitarlos, Tanya quiere ver a mamá.

—Está bien Edward, ya sabes que tu madre estará más que feliz de verte —nos dimos un breve abrazo y subió al avión en la sala de primera clase, agité mi mano en señal de despedida y entró.

Después de asegurarme de verlo partir volví al trabajo. Durante el camino pasé por _Tiffany & Co_. y decidí comprarle algo a Tanya, faltaban diez días para su cumpleaños.

Al entrar en la tienda miré detrás del mostrador a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo liso hasta los hombros, sus ojos negros me miraban con asombro.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Busco un anillo de oro blanco —hablé mirando sus ojos y ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, eso me causaba un poco de gracia.

—Tenemos varios modelos —respondió agitando su cabeza y sacando un estuche con muestras de anillos, pero no había ninguno que me convenciera.

—Quiero un modelo único —asintió y noté que sus ojos brillaban al verme.

—¿Qué tipo de modelo prefiere? —preguntó mientras tomaba un lápiz y papel.

—Una flor de diamantes sobre un anillo de oro blanco, ¿le basta esa descripción?

Dudó un momento, pero después asintió y luego de garabatear en la hoja de papel me lo mostró y yo asentí.

—Ese es perfecto —sonreí cogiendo la hoja, imaginándome que a Tanya le encantaría.

—Podemos añadirle pétalos de diamantes blancos y un circón en el centro de la flor, necesito la medida y la fecha de entrega —su tono se volvió profesional.

Le dí la medida y, después de hacer el papeleo, arreglé lo necesario para que llegara antes de su cumpleaños.

_**Bella pov.**_

Miré el reloj, no quería irme a la cama con Jake, estaba tan enfadada que por un momento pensé en irme a dormir a la habitación de invitados, pero mi madre sospecharía y se preocuparía.

Resignada entré a mi habitación y cambié toda mi ropa por mi pijama de algodón, entré en las cobijas y me puse a leer. Estaba tan metida en la lectura que no me di cuenta de que Jake estaba junto a mí en la cama, mirándome.

—Lo siento cariño —besó uno de mis hombros desnudos disculpándose, yo sólo lo miré, no dije nada y volví a mi lectura—. No me ignores amor.

—No estoy ignorándote —espeté y él dejó de besar mi hombro para mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Estoy tratando de disculparme y lo único que haces es estar enojada sin razón —exclamó y frunció el ceño.

Al oír el tono de su voz sabía que acabaríamos discutiendo, así que dejé de leer, cerré el libro y miré la ventana.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —las palabras se arrastraron, no querían salir de mis labios, mi mirada estaba clavada en la ventana y Jake se calló.

—Ya te dije que tenía una reunión —respondió y mis ojos se cerraron.

—¿Y a dónde fuiste después de la reunión? —mi voz era ronca y mis ojos seguían cerrados, estaba luchando con las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Fui a un bar con Edward.

—No llegaste —dije, segura de que mis lágrimas se derramarían en cualquier momento.

—Basta ya, esto parece más un centro interrogatorio que una cama de matrimonio —se levantó y me miró—. ¿Qué te hice para que desconfiaras de mí de esa forma? Dímelo —alzó la vos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me preguntas qué me hiciste? —grité y me levanté, de forma que estábamos frente a frente con la cama de por medio—. ¿No recuerdas cuando llegaste borracho y casi intoxicado aquel día apestando a perfume de mujer? ¡Dímelo! —tenía las manos en puños y los dientes apretados, fracasé en todo intento de no gritar, Jake me lo ponía bastante difícil.

—Te dije que era un malentendido —su voz sonaba normal, tranquila.

—¿Y por qué no llamaste ayer para avisarme dónde estabas? ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes a alguien en casa que te espera? ¡Soy tu esposa Jake, ya te lo dije! —volví a gritar.

—Cálmate Bella, al salir de la reunión me fui con Edward y se me olvidó llamarte —trató de rodear la cama para llegar a donde estaba, pero le hice una señal con la mano para que se detuviera, podría llegar a golpearlo por la rabia que sentía.

—No sigas, por favor, no más —empecé a sollozar—. No me toques Jake, no lo hagas.

En cuanto dije eso él me miró perplejo, agarré mi bata, me la puse y salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de invitados, me derrumbé en la cama, no quería que mis padres fueran testigos de esto. Este año había empezado mal, nunca en los tres años de matrimonio tuve sospechas de él, hasta se podría decir que éramos felices, pero todo se derrumbaba, tal vez Alice tenía razón cuando me dijo que era pronto para casarme con Jake, las lágrimas salían por mis ojos.

_**Jacob pov.**_

Intenté acercarme a Bella para abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero ella me lo impidió.

—No sigas, por favor, no más —empezó a sollozar—. No me toques Jake, no lo hagas.

Me quedé quieto, Bella estaba furiosa y no me quería cerca suyo en esos momentos, tomó su bata y sin mirarme salió por la puerta, cuando lo hizo me quedé ahí, sintiéndome una mierda, Bella estaba sufriendo por algo que aún no sabía y nunca me imaginé verla así, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, reflejando dolor, así que después de pensarlo salí detrás de ella, me paré en la puerta de la habitación de invitados y pegué mi oído a la puerta, Bella estaba llorando y eso me dolió bastante, yo nunca la había visto llorar, al menos no de dolor.

Me dejé caer junto a la puerta y hablé después de un momento.

—Perdóname, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero deja ya de pensar que tengo una amante, te amo, es por eso que me casé contigo, eres mi esposa —hablaba bajito mientras los sollozos de Bella se calmaban—. Por favor, abre la puerta. Escuché pasos y me levanté para que pudiera abrir, cuando la puerta se abrió la miré, tenía los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos por las lágrimas—. No quiero irme a la cama enojado contigo, nunca lo he hecho —continué arrepentido por hacerla sufrir de esta forma, ella caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Perdóname por desconfiar de ti, pero quiero que entiendas que me preocupas —suspiró y me dio un pequeño beso en el pecho—. Yo tampoco quiero irme a la cama enojada contigo.

* * *

¡hola nenas, ya volví !:D esta vez con muchas ganas de seguir...

¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿lo amaron, lo adiaron, les aburrió? recuerden que todo comentario me ayuda a mejorar ya que es mi primer fic, así que cualquier crítica y/o comentario es más que bienvenido :)

gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews...

besos :*


End file.
